


A Weasley Original

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better than Christmas morning, it’s the day to test out new inventions. For the May Fantasy Fest request from colubra with the request: "Fred/George: what sort of wacky sex toys would these two invent..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weasley Original

Fred rolled over in bed with a yawn, squinting at the clock. Oh good, it was tomorrow. Or today. Either way, he grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. This was a day he awaited just as eagerly. Neither he nor George had so much as touched either other last night, which made the semi-hard outline of George's cock under the sheet all the more enticing. Fred brushed his fingers along the sheet, stroking his brother's cock. Scooting out from underneath the sheet, he straddled George's legs and played a mock reveille into his cupped hand.

"Up and at 'em, campers!"

George blinked blearily as he woke, first eying Fred's wide grin and then his obvious erection. He snorted as he closed his eyes again.

"Ha ha," he mumbled, "very cute."

"Not so much as you," Fred said cheerfully. "You know what today is, don't you?"

"Testing day," George said with a yawn, his eyes still closed.

"Shall I go first?" Fred said. He scrambled out of bed and started rummaging through a drawer. "Seeing as how I'm more awake. Though maybe you are, eh?"

"Very funny," George said. Fred noticed he opened one eye like an ornery tomcat, but then closed it again. However, the covered erection hadn't given up. Fred laughed.

"I thought so," Fred added. Taking a bundle from the dresser drawer, he clambered back onto the bed where he pulled up the sheets off of George's feet. Fred pushed the sheets up to around George's midsection. Unwrapping the bundle, he took out a small bottle and shook it, grasping George's cock in his hand as he drizzled the lubrication on top. George gave an appreciative murmur.

"I'm so glad we figured out how to make that stuff warmer," George said.

"The first prototypes were a bit of a disaster," Fred agreed as he spread some of the drips along the length of

George's cock, coating every bit of skin as if he were merely icing a cake. "Remember when we tried the green chilies?"

"I've tried to forget," George grumbled. But the annoyed tone was quickly replaced with a sigh of pleasure as he shifted his hips under Fred's touch. "Mmmm."

Fred grinned as he took out the toy from the bundle. The bright green stalk was slender, but from either side were tentacles of various lengths and thicknesses. Fred pressed the toy up against George's cock and tapped the stalk with his other hand, which made five of the finger-sized tentacles wrap gently around George's cock. With another short tap, the toy began to move up and down with just enough movement to allow the "fingers" to stroke his length.

"Those… that doesn't feel like your hand," George said, his voice a touch nervous.

"I call this one ‘Devil's Snare'," Fred said as he crouched down onto the bed to be at eye-level with the toy and George's cock. He glanced up at George to see the boy's eyes tightly closed, his hips lifted just slightly off the bed in a rocking motion. Fred flushed with pride and arousal as he tapped the Snare again, which made three more thinner tentacles join in the stroking. "See, a hand can only do so much with the fingers it's got, but this can add a finger or two… or three."

George moaned as he looked down with wide eyes, then lay back on the pillow and shut them tight again.

Fred reached for the parchment in the bundle and activated the Quick-Quotes Quill, then propped his head in his hand as he watched.

"So," Fred said, "what's it like?"

"It looks creepy," George said between ragged breaths, "but those… whatever they're called… they're smoother than fingers. They're nice… oh, wow, they're nice. Damn…"

Fred turned up a little dial on the Snare's stalk. George gasped louder and lifted his head from the pillow.

"That's… tighter!"

"Yep," Fred said, "you can maneuver the arms of the Snare to be tighter or looser, not to mention go faster or slower. How's that?"

"There's more," George panted, his look both hopeful and worried, "isn't there?"

Fred smiled.

"Oh no, you're smi – aughhh!" George yelped: one of the slick tentacles had slid coyly down his perineum and was nudging against his arsehole. "Fuck… Fred, you can't just have some… oh God… some bizarre-looking thing like that suddenly go knocking. Fuck! It's not going to… it is, ohhhh…"

"Do you not want it to?" Fred said as he arched an eyebrow. Another thin tentacles had detached and was brushing its tip against George's balls.

"No," George moaned, "Yes. YES. How many… will it…"

"As many as you want," Fred grinned. One tentacle was already nudging its way in, but he aided its slow press with more lubrication. George turned his head to the side and whimpered, his fists now white-knuckled into the sheets as he rocked his hips up into the Snare's embrace.

"More," George moaned, no longer coherent enough for anything else. "More…"

Fred coaxed one of the thicker tentacles to join the thinner two, George's cock still tightly held with the fisted motions of the Snare's other tentacles. George cried out as the wider tentacle inched in, he panted harder as he lifted his hips up off the bed. He stiffened and then spasmed with a loud moan, bucking against the tentacles as he came. Fred turned all the dials down on the Snare, tapping it with his wand as they slipped out of George's arse and released his cock.

George had rolled over onto his side, breathing hard, moaning occasionally. Fred was bundling the Snare back up to clean it later, when George laughed weakly.

"It still looks too bloody creepy," George said, "but damn, that's good."

"It's still in the works," Fred said with a grin. "I'm not completely sure the toy can't become sentient on its own, given the amount of magic in it."

George shuddered as he eyed the limp tentacles.

"I'll try to not think of that," he added. "You ready for yours?"

"You don't want a rest?" Fred laughed as he nodded to the Quick-Quotes parchment filled with nothing but the quill's attempt at spelling out moans of pleasure.

"Nah," George grinned. "Wide awake now."

George got up, gingerly at first, to take a box off the dresser drawer. Fred took out a fresh bed sheet and spread it out where George had been, lying back with an interested look at the box in George's hands.

"I'm afraid I don't have something quite as inventive as yours," George said with a smirk, "but at least it's not quite so frightening. Or at least, I don't think so. Here, lube up while I tell you a story."

George tossed Fred the bottle of lubrication, which Fred caught as he spread his legs open, propped up in anticipation. He bit down slightly on his lower lip as he smeared a liberal amount of the lube, his cock already hard from watching George's orgasm. The box was really large, he thought.

"I was down at St. Mungo's," George said as he set the box down, settling back on his heels in front of Fred, "had a delivery of pranks at the children's ward, you know? Well, I'm always getting lost in that bloody place and I ended up who-knew-where. But I was passing by one ward when I heard something. Someone having a really good time, yeah? It was in a broom closet, so I looked both ways and snuck the ol' Extendables underneath. Bloody hell, I thought I'd crawled into the bloke's underpants, the moaning was so loud. Didn't hear any other voices, so I figured it was a healer who had stepped in for a bit of a wank."

"Did you join him?" Fred snickered, his greased fingers wandering to his cock.

"Ah ah," George said, smacking Fred's hand away. "No touching. Anyway, there was still no one around, so I peered through the keyhole and… well, it fair took my breath away. I was eye to eye with the biggest cock I'd ever seen."

Fred nodded as he licked his lips. He wished George would touch him, stroke him, anything! George knew this, of course, but he didn't even bother to reach for the box's clasp.

"I knocked on the door -- " George said.

"You didn't!" Fred interrupted with an incredulous laugh.

"Did," George said. "I whispered, ‘Need any help in there?' All the sounds stopped, of course, but then I heard ‘Do you want an autograph?' Well, I thought maybe that was some code among the healers wanting a quick shag or something, I mean, he was in a bloody broom closet! So I said, ‘Yeah mate, I really want one.' Have to say I was getting pretty hard already, you know how wanking does that to me."

"I do," Fred said as he tried to reach for his own cock again, but George glared and he let his hands fall uselessly at his thighs.

"The door unlocked," George said, grinning. "There wasn't much light in there, but what light there was put that gorgeous cock on stage like it was meant to get up and do a jig. I closed the door behind me and yanked my trousers down. I thought I'd have a wank with him, but suddenly he turns me around and bends me over! In my ear, he whispers…"

Fred leaned forward, his throat dry.

"Yes?"

"'Can I call you Gladys?'" George intoned in a low voice.

Fred clapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide.

"No."

"Yes," George said, laughing. "I said, ‘Mate, you can call me whatever you like as long as you don't stop with that monster of yours.' I wasn't going to give that up, Fred. I wanted that cock, it was… bloody hell. I felt like I was walking bow-legged just looking at it. I wanted to see it again, so I looked back and then I recognized him."

"Who?!"

"Lockhart."

"Lockhart!?"

"None other than old Gilderoy himself," George grinned. "With the biggest cock this side of the Atlantic."

"Wow," Fred said faintly. "No wonder Mum fancied him."

"He was huge," George said reverently as he touched the box beside him. "I don't even remember if I cast a charm on the door, but I screamed like a garden gnome in full sail. It was fantastic."

"Wow," Fred stammered again. He gulped as he stared down at his own erection. "George, you… you do have something, don't you? Or fuck me, something. I need it."

"I've got better than that," George said proudly. "You know there are some things I never leave home without. Odds and ends, bits of string."

George turned the box to face Fred, opening it up and beaming.

"Behold," George said, "the first-ever model of the Gilderoy Lockhart. Guaranteed genuine in size and stature."

Fred was speechless as he looked into the box, the dildo nestled into the purple velvet. It was a perfect replica of a cock, but true to George's tale, it was enormous. Fred expected it to twitch, it seemed so life-like. The veins were just pronounced enough to look real, with its sculpted head surprisingly bold for someone he'd believed had the virility of a drunk house elf.

"I asked Lockhart if I could take a few measurements after he near crippled me," George grinned. "Told him I'd give him a small percentage if he'd personally sign each package. Believe me, Fred, this is going to be our best seller. I can feel it. Well, I can and did."

Still speechless, Fred moved around to get onto his hands and knees, an uncertain lick of his lips as glanced back. George was taking the magnificent replica and greasing it up with even more lubrication. Fred managed to speak despite the dryness in his throat.

"Fuck me like… like he fucked you," Fred squeaked.

"He's not real practiced," George said as he teased the slick cock head against Fred's entrance. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Fred protested. He had barely time to take in another breath before George shoved the dildo into Fred, his surprise barely allowing the toy to burrow more than a half-inch or so. Fred gasped as the burning sensation came on too hot, too quick.

"Like I said," George said, his tone both grim and amused, "I don't think old Gildy had much practice with the blokes."

"You said he prepared you!" Fred whimpered, his eyes starting to water. "Fuckkkk… p-push it in more, George, don't stop…"

"Prepared me with a bit of lubrication that smelled like lollipops," George made a face. "Ick. But fingers? Not a bit. You're getting more grease than I did, mate."

Fred's head was spinning with the sensation of being invaded by such girth, but the thrill of it combined with the images of his brother being fucked in a broom closet was enough to bear with it. He writhed and moaned, but started to push back onto the huge dildo.

"That's what I did," George purred as he pushed more of the toy into Fred, a slight pull before pushing in even farther. "True to his word, he started moaning aloud."

"Oh," Fred said faintly, "don't…"

"Gladyssss…" George rolled his eyes as he pitched his voice into a mock falsetto. "Oh, Gladys. Such sweet succulent thighs!"

"That's not… funny!" Fred said, laughing despite himself as he squirmed on the pressing length. "I don't want…"

"You wanted the whole experience," George said with a grin, moving his other hand up under Fred and grasping his cock. "He's quite the poet. ‘Let me tremble within your temple of temptation!'"

Fred couldn't stop laughing, the tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks as he bucked harder against the dildo.

"Oh Gildy!" Fred laughed, arching his back as he pushed back even harder. "Your… your… rod of rigid rescue is reaming me righteously!"

George had finally thrust the royal Lockhart into Fred to the hilt, punctuated by Fred's breathless moans. He face flushed from the laughter, George decided to move all his attention to fucking Fred even harder with the dildo, which made Fred shriek. Fumbling to grip his own cock, he kept his voice pitched higher, which wasn't hard since he felt like the dildo was going to split him open.

"Ah! Ah!" Fred gasped with dramatic delight. "I… I shall spend! I… I die!"

George couldn't stop laughing as he leaned over Fred as he fucked him with the toy, his arm around his brother tightly as Fred came and collapsed.

"You'll spend every last Galleon on this gem," George said, almost as breathless. "Yeah?"

"Oh yes," Fred said, his voice muffled in the pillows. "Oh… ow. Don't… don't take it out yet, you might… rip my damn heart out with it. Owwwww. How do wankers like Lockhart get all the goods?"

"Beats me, Gladys, " George said as he stretched out on the bed beside Fred and threw his leg over his back, ignoring Fred's grunt of protest.

"Testing day to resume after lunch," Fred turned his head to look at George with a sated grin.

"Indeed," George chuckled as he yawned again and snuggled into Fred's side.

\- end -


End file.
